Randy Vs Dominator
by Smarty 94
Summary: After being exposed as the Ninja to the media; Randy goes hiding in the Ninja Nomicon while Sonic and Bugs try to find out who exposed him and stop Dominator from getting her hands on a Chaos Pearl. Meanwhile; a Rodeo comes into town and Ray ends up getting into a bull fight with a very pissed off bull.
1. Randy Exposed

At the Toon City bank; four bank robbers exited the bank with lots of cash before tossing it into an armored truck.

"Thanks for the loot, suckers." said one of the robbers.

The robbers went into the truck before driving off.

However; they drove over some tacks before stopping the truck.

Suddenly; Randy as the ninja opened the front door and scarfed three robbers before flinging them over to a trashcan.

"Don't you know better then to rob a bank?" said Randy.

The last robber made a run for it but bumped into Sonic before falling on the ground.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Would I hurt a guy who's down?" said Sonic.

The bank robber pulled out a pistol and shot at Sonic, but saw that he was already gone.

The robber became shocked.

"What?" said the robber.

Sonic appeared in front of him again and kicked him to the other knocked out bank robbers.

"Only one who's armed." said Sonic.

The Robbers groaned and are mad.

Sonic then kicked the robbers, knocking them out.

Randy went into an alleyway before coming out in his original clothing.

Randy smiled.

"A good days crime fighting." said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"You're right." said Sonic, "Come on, there'll still be enough time to see this on the afternoon news."

Randy got on Sonic's back before he ran off.

Later; Sonic was in the living room, watching the news with Knuckles and Mike.

"This better be good." said Knuckles.

"I'm putting my plans for the afternoon on the line for this." said Mike.

"You'll see." said Sonic, "I just hope Randy returns soon."

The three looked at the TV.

"But Rodger Bumpass still refuses to do a one on one interview with me for being arrested for a DUI." said Tom Tucker, "In other news; Sonic the Hedgehog and the Norrisville Ninja foiled a bank robbery this morning."

Sonic started cheering.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Sonic.

"But this was overlooked by a video that was posted on the internet just 20 minutes ago. Which we will show you now." said Tom.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, what internet video could be more important then a bank robbery being foiled?" said Sonic.

He started drinking a chocolate milkshake.

On the TV; a video of Randy removing the ninja mask in the alleyway before the ninja outfit reverted to his original outfit was shown.

Sonic then spat out his drink in shock.

The Drink hits Knuckles and he is beyond shocked.

"WHOA!" Sonic shouted shocked.

"Randy's the Norrisville Ninja?" said Knuckles.

Sonic and Mike fell anime style before getting back on their feet.

"You've lived here for years, how can you not know Randy's the ninja?" said Sonic.

"I think that's odd. It's best we tell Randy." said Mike.

Randy entered the room.

"Tell me what?" said Randy.

The three turned to Randy.

"This may come as a shock to you. But someone managed to expose you as the Norrisville Ninja on the internet and the video ended up on the news." said Sonic.

Randy took a glass of Grape Juice, drank it and spits it shocked.

However the juice hits Gwen and she is mad.

"Seriously?" she asked mad.

"I was exposed." said Randy.

Gwen became confused..

"Exposed?" said Gwen.

"As the Norrisville Ninja." said Mike.

Gwen then grabbed a glass of orange juice and drank it before spitting it out in shock.

However it his Bugs Bunny.

"So Randy's secret got out in the public." said Bugs.

Everyone nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure it'll hit us very badly." said Mike.

Knuckles scoffed.

"Please, it's not like every news team is outside our mansion with hopes of getting an interview with Randy." said Knuckles.

He walked outside of the mansion and sure enough; there were lots of news teams outside.

Knuckles became shocked.

"Huh, how'd I not see that coming?" said Knuckles.

Suddenly; lots of camera flashes were seen by everyone inside the mansion before Knuckles closed the door.

"It's like a press conference outside." said Knuckles.

Sonic groaned.

"That was a press conference." said Sonic.

Randy became worried.

"My secret has gone public. Now everyone will know that I'm the Ninja, I don't know what to do, should I cut my losses and ditch my duties, or should I-" Randy said before Sonic opened up the Ninja Nomicon in front of Randy's face; sucking his subconsciousness into the book before the teens unconscious body fell on the book.

"That's what you should do. Now lets get you into bed until I figure out who exposed you." said Sonic.

He then picked the unconscious Randy up and walked off.

Later; Sonic entered Randy's room and placed the open Nomicon on the bed pillow before removing the beds blankets and placing Randy underneath them.

Sonic smiled.

"Let's hope this blows through." said Sonic and left.

Meanwhile in the lair of Dominator; she is watching TV and a show called Family Guy.

"For an earth show, this is very good." said Dominator.

She saw something on the TV, and pushed a button on her remote; changing the screen to Sonic and Bugs walking down the streets of Toon City.

"So you and Randy foiled a bank robbery this morning and then someone filmed Randy changing from Ninja to his true identity?" said Bugs.

"Yep. But now everyone knows this whole ordeal. Originally it was just us, Nega Dragon, and his cronies before Mal overthrew him." said Sonic, "I even told Tails, Donnie, and Azmuth to whip up a neuralyzer big enough to wipe the minds of everyone on Earth so that they won't remember the whole incident."

Dominator is shocked.

"So Randy Cunningham is the Ninja. Impressive." said Dominator. "I will take someone close to him and he will pay."

With that Dominator laughed.


	2. Rodeo in Town

At the Crimson Dragon; Timon and Pumbaa were in the food court, playing go fish.

"Got any kings?" said Timon.

Pumbaa shook his head.

"No, go fish." said Pumbaa.

Timon drew out a card.

"Dang it." said Timon.

He saw some guy throwing a newspaper in a garbage can before grabbing it himself and reading it.

"Hey, there's a rodeo in town." said Timon.

Pumbaa is shocked and mad.

"I hate those things." said Pumbaa.

"Yeah we all know that." said Timon, "Come on, lets return to the zoo before anyone finds out we're gone."

Timon got on top of Pumbaa before he walked off.

G grabbed the newspaper and read the Rodeo article.

"A rodeo? Not going to happen, the only people who would go to those things are a big blue dimwitted frog who's friends with a guy with no arms, legs, or a neck." said G.

Suddenly; Globox entered the mall while jumping like a bull with Ray holding onto some reigns with one hand, and a ten gallon hat with the other.

"YEE-HAW!" yelled Ray.

Globox groaned like a bull.

G saw this and is shocked.

"I rest my case." said G and went to the two, "Hey Ray and Globox check this out."

Ray saw what G has and is shocked.

"A newspaper?" He asked. "Talk about old fashion."

He then put the ten gallon hat on his head and read the Rodeo article.

"Hey a Rodeo is in town." said Ray.

Globox stood up in shock, accidentally knocking Ray onto the ground.

"A rodeo? I love rodeos." said Globox.

Ray groaned.

"Not me. I was a clown." said Ray.

G became shocked.

"You worked at a rodeo?" said G.

Ray then stood up.

"I needed the money." said Ray.

G nodded.

Marco and Star appeared while counting rodeo tickets.

They smiled.

"That's more then enough too see this rodeo." said Marco.

Ray sighed.

"Terrific, now I'm going to have to relive my Rodeo clown days." said Ray.

He grumbled and left.

"So who should we bring?" said G.

"Maybe Denny, Russell, and Hank." said Star.

"Perfect, how about Principal Skinner?" said Marco.

Globox thought of something.

"If we're bringing him, then we might as well bring Vice Principal Perry." said Globox.

Everyone just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah right that women is loud and ugly." said G. "Plus her Mama is so ugly she gave birth to Perry."

Everyone just stared at G blankly.

"What?" said Star.

"I don't get it." said Marco.

"Even I think that's a stupid joke." said Globox.

G groaned.

"Forget I even said it." said G.

Meanwhile with Ray; he was at a desert where a rodeo was being set up.

He went to some bleachers and sat down.

"What's is with this Rodeo?" asked Ray.

He then turned and saw Janna sitting next to him.

"It's supposed to be the show of the year from what I heard?." said Janna.

Ray screamed.

"You've really got to stop doing that." said Ray.

Janna chuckled.

"Sorry, I just get a kick out of it." said Janna, "But what do you have against rodeo's anyways?"

Ray sighed and removed his ten gallon hat.

"Well, one time, me and Globox joined a traveling Rodeo just to make some money. Globox had the job of a bull, and I was a rodeo clown." said Ray.

"So you joined a rodeo over a circus?" said Janna, "Why's that?"

"Me and Globox in a traveling circus as part of the freak show?" said Ray.

Janna did some thinking.

"Good point." said Janna.

Ray sighed.

"But theres one Bull that is very mean." said Ray

Janna became confused.

"Who?" said Janna.

"He's known as El Torro; the most dangerous bull ever, rumor has it that he killed 58 humans that rode him, and that he rides the humans." said Ray.

He pulled out an iPad and pushed an icon on it before suspenseful music played.

"That's one reason I don't plan on going to another rodeo." said Ray.

Janna nodded at this.

"Just out of curiosity, how many times did you distract a bull?" said Janna.

Ray did some counting.

"I lost my chest 364 times from 46 bulls." said Ray.

He looked at Janna.

"And one of those times is when I was setting up a red blanket for a picnic with my Mothers." said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Janna.

Ray nodded.

"There is one thing that I'm not to sure about." said Ray.

Janna became confused.

"What?" said Janna.

"If I should cheer for El Torro or Perry if I were to go to the rodeo." said Ray.

"Poor bull, he doesn't stand a chance." said Janna.


	3. Meeting Plop Plop and First Ninja

In the Ninja Nomicon; Randy fell into the dojo back first.

He stood up before groaning.

"Filthy blue rat." said Randy.

He looked around the place and smiled.

"Hiding inside the Nomicon, nice, no one would think to look for me here." said Randy.

However a voice is heard.

"RANDY CUNNINGHAM!" A Voice shouted.

Randy turned and saw the Shogan armor behind him and Randy is shocked.

"This is going to bite me in the butt." said Randy.

The Shogan is mad.

"YOUR IDENTITY AS THE NINJA WAS EXPOSED!" shouted the Shogan.

"Yeah, not my greatest moment." said Randy, "But I do trust that my friends will find out who and wipe everyone's memories of the whole thing."

"It's time for the Hashish." said the Shogan.

Randy became shocked.

"NO, NOT THE HASHISH!" Randy yelled, "What's the Hashish?"

Later; Randy was standing on his hands on top of a wooden chair.

"Oh yeah, that thing from that recent Ninja Turtle movie." said Randy.

In the real world; the body of Randy was still unconscious in his bed as Theresa and Mike were looking at him.

"So someone exposed him for who he is?" said Theresa.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah, and Bugs and Sonic are trying to find out who." said Mike.

Theresa is mad.

"I'm going into the book and talking to the one inside." said Theresa and got the book and fell out cold.

Mike shook his head.

"This won't end well." said Mike.

In McFist's business; McFist and Viceroy were watching the news on Randy being the ninja.

McFist was shocked.

"That purple haired kid was the ninja? Didn't see that coming." said McFist.

Suddenly without warning; Sonic came crashing through the window and landed on the desk, shocking McFist and Viceroy.

Bugs then entered through the office door.

"You do realize we could have just entered through the front door right?" said Bugs.

"Yeah I know, but crashing through windows is much more awesome." said Sonic.

"He has a point." said McFist.

"Anyways-"Sonic said before grabbing McFist by the suit, "DID YOU EXPOSE RANDY AS THE NINJA!?"

"No, we didn't." said McFist.

"We'd have done that when we were working for the Sorcerer before he died." said Viceroy.

"Its true." said McFist. "Now I'm retired as a villain."

Sonic let go of McFist.

"It's pointless." said Sonic.

He and Bugs walked off.

Later at Howard's house; Heidi was sitting in front of her computer and doing her web show.

"Apparently there is a video on Youtube that proves Mandy Cunningham is the Norrisville Ninja." said Heidi.

Suddenly; Sonic came crashing through the window before landing on the desk.

"RANDY!" yelled Sonic.

Heidi screamed.

Bugs came in through the door.

"Are you kidding me right now?" said Bugs.

"This coming from a rabbit that digs through a tunnel and ends up in weird places?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, okay, so I always forget to take that left turn on Albuquerque." said Bugs.

"Anyways-"Sonic said before turning to Heidi in anger, "Are you responsible for Randy being exposed?"

Heidi became shocked.

"Seriously, I'm doing a show about a video that proves that." said Heidi.

Sonic looked at the computer and saw that everything was being recorded.

He tapped the camera.

"Does this podcast go to everyone in America?" said Sonic.

"On every planet." said Heidi.

He then pushed Heidi out of the chair.

"Okay, I'm sending a broadcast of my own." said Sonic.

He sat down and turned to the camera.

"Attention viewers. This message goes to anyone who exposed Randy as the Norrisville Ninja." Sonic said before turning into Darkspine Sonic, "I will hunt you down, and when I find out who you are, I shall smother you in your sleep, knit your intestines into a sweater, and feed you to a pack of hungry hyenas before I bash those animals heads in with a hammer."

Heidi and Bugs became shocked.

Sonic then turned back to normal and smiled.

"Have a nice day." said Sonic.

He then left.

Bugs is worried and left and Heidi is shocked.

"Wow I have not been this freaked out since that Aladdin SNL episode." said Heidi.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the air; Aladdin and Jasmine were on the magic carpet as they were singing A Whole New World.

Suddenly; a bird flew into Jasmine.

"Stupid bird." said Jasmine.

She and Aladdin continued to sing, but a bomb fell on Jasmine.

Aladdin noticed it.

"What the?" asked Aladdin.

"What is this?" said Jasmine.

"We must be over Syria." said Aladdin.

Jasmine became shocked.

"Syria?" said Jasmine.

"Yeah, there's lots of nuclear wars there all the time." said Aladdin.

Jasmine dropped the bomb and an explosion was heard.

Suddenly; the carpet started to fall from the sky.

"What's going on?" said Jasmine.

"A crash landing." said Aladdin.

The two started screaming.

At an air base; two operators, one American male and one African American female were checking things out.

"So far everything seems to be running smoothly." said the African American.

"Except for the fact that there are two people on a carpet about to crash." said the American.

The African American became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled the African American.

The American pulled out a microphone.

"Attention captain of strange flat plane, hold your bow up high." said the American.

Aladdin became shocked and grabbed a ham radio.

"That's going to be hard since this thing doesn't have a steering wheel." said Aladdin.

However; the carpet ended up landing on the ground safely.

Aladdin and Jasmine became shocked.

"Well, that was different." said Aladdin.

"Yeah." said Jasmine.

The two air base operators sighed.

"They live." said the African American.

"I'm amazed." said the American.

He leaned closer to the African American.

"You try it, you die." said the African American.

The American pulled away.

"Okay." said the American.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Sonic and Bugs; they were walking down the streets of Norrisville.

Sonic turned on his communicator.

"McFist and Heidi are clean. They were surprised when they saw the video on Youtube." said Sonic.

" _Keep searching. Until we find out who spilled the beans on Randy, then he'll never come out of the Nomicon._ " Tails said from the communicator.

Sonic nodded.

Back in the Nomicon Theresa was falling through the book when she lands on the First Ninja and his assistant Plop Plop.

"Why did I agree to this?" said Plop Plop.

"Shut up Plop Plop." said First Ninja.

Theresa groaned and looked around and saw the First Ninja and Plop Plop.

"Hello miss." said First Ninja.

"Hi." said Plop Plop.

Theresa got on her feet.

"Do any of you know where I can find Randy?" said Theresa.

"Right to the chase already. Pushy brods." said Plop Plop, "I've been trying to get a girlfriend for 800 years, but never got one."

"People would find it weird that you're 800 years old, and unbelievable." said the First Ninja.

"He is right." said Theresa. "By the way who are you two?

"I am the first ninja, this is my assistant Plop Plop." said First Ninja.

"Hey." said Plop Plop.

Theresa just stared at Plop Plop.

"Doesn't it seem weird that you're name-"Theresa said before being interrupted by Plop Plop.

"TWO PEOPLE ALREADY MADE THAT CONNECTION!" yelled Plop Plop.

"Anyways, do you know where I can find Randy Cunningham? He was just recently exposed as the Norrisville Ninja." said Theresa.

The First Ninja and Plop Plop became shocked.

"EXPOSED!?" yelled The First Ninja, "Something like that has never happened to me before."

"Just like Jar Jar Binks only appearing in the Prequel Saga of Star Wars." said Plop Plop.

"There is a reason for that." said Theresa.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the Death Star; Darth Vader was talking to one of his Admirals.

"Alert the Troopers on Tattoine that two droids with the plans to the Death Star are on the planet." said Vader.

"Yes my lord." said the Admiral before he walked off.

"Ani?" said a voice.

Vader became shocked.

"What the?" said Vader.

He turned around and saw Jar Jar Binks who was very happy.

"Little Ani." said Jar Jar.

Darth Vader is mad and shocked.

"Jar Jar, I am no longer Anikin Skywalker." said Vader.

"This is some nice-ah dubs you got here you stinker." said Jar Jar.

"It's very important that you never speak to me again." said Vader.

Jar Jar noticed the helmet.

"Why you got this helmet on, you'sa burn your face or something?" said Jar Jar.

He removed the helmet and saw Anikin's burned up face and screamed in fear before putting the helmet back on.

"Oh-ho, Ani-Boh-Bani, what'sa happen to you?" said Jar Jar.

Vader grabbed Jar Jar by the ear and drug him to an air lock door.

"Jar Jar, homie, my main man. Quickly, before the Seperatists attack, get into the escape pod." Vader said before opening up the air lock and tossing Jar Jar into the lock.

"Hey, if this is escape, then where the pod?" said Jar Jar.

Vader then closed the air lock and saw a frozen and dead Jar Jar floating away from the Death Star.

Later; Vader was in his bed.

He sighed before chuckling mischievously.

"Finally, the nightmare is over." said Vader.

However Jar Jar came back as a Force Ghost.

"Little Ani." said Jar Jar.

Vader looked at Jar Jar and became shocked.

"Dammit." said Vader.

"You-sa not going to believe this, me-sa all sparkly and glowy. Now we can have lots of time together. I LOVE YOU ANI!" yelled Jar Jar, "YEAH, ANI YEAH!"

"Kill me now." Vader said to himself.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

First Ninja is confused.

"Plop Plop how do you know about the movies?" asked the Ninja.

"I was alive for 800 years, all I had to do during that time was sit through a bunch of movies, even cheesy ones. And I saw the new Star Wars film where it ended with Han Solo-"Plop Plop said before being interrupted by Theresa covering her ears.

"LA, LA, LA, LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Just get me to Randy Cunningham now." said Theresa.

First Ninja nodded.

"Ok follow me." said the First Ninja.

With that the two left.

Plop Plop sighed.

"Women." he said.


	4. The Rodeo

At the Rodeo; lots of people were gathering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the rodeo is about to begin with the hog tying show." said a cowboy.

With Globox; he was looking at a bunch of animals.

"Hmm, fancy collection." said Globox.

He then saw bull bellowing at him.

The frog then bellowed like a bull, but louder.

The Bull then backed away in fear.

"I always get a kick out of that." said Globox.

He walked off.

At the bleachers; Principal Skinner was sitting down with a cup of orange soda.

"Who love Orange Soda. I love Orange Soda. I do. I do. I doooooo." said Skinner.

Suddenly; Globox appeared and splashed the orange soda in Skinner's face.

"It was better coming from Kel Mitchell." said Globox.

"The hog tying event shall begin." said the announcer.

Suddenly without warning; lots of people took their seats, including, Denny, Russell, Hank, G, Debbie, Star, Marco, Jackie, The Autobots, and Howard.

G smiled.

"Good thin the mall is funding this." said G to Debbie and sees Fixit with his wife.

"I'm winning this for you Juliet." said Fixit.

"And I wish I could wash my eyes out with acid." said G.

Denny was reading a brochure.

"Hey check it out, there's going to be a bull ride for the last event." said Denny.

Everyone looked at the brochure.

"Who's going to be the first rider?" said Skinner.

"Perry." said Denny.

Marco sighed.

"Poor bull, he doesn't stand a chance." said Marco.

"Release the hog." said the announcer.

A pig was released and a cowboy on a horse jumped off the horse and instantly tied the pigs feet together.

Everyone started cheering.

"Human's actually dig this stuff?" said Grimlock.

"It's entertainment that humans really enjoy." said Optimus.

"I don't think so." said G, "Rodeo's are terrible. Also because one Pig is a friends of Bugs and one is a friend of CatDog."

"He has a point." said Debbie.

Later; Spongebob was dressed up like a cheerleader and doing some cheers.

Everyone just stared on in disgust.

"Worst halftime show ever." said Bumblebee.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm amazed he's not even drying up due to the intense heat." said G.

Skinner was looking at the Randy as the ninja video on Youtube.

"Randy Cunningham is the Norrisville Ninja?" said Skinner.

He is shocked.

"I did not see that coming." said Skinner.

Everyone looked at the video and became shocked.

"That's not good. Someone exposed him." said Marco.

Grimlock grabbed a barrel of oil and started drinking it before spitting it out in shock.

"Randy's the ninja, why didn't anyone tell me?" said Grimlock.

Everyone fell anime style.

"And people wander why Qui Gon Jinn only lasted one movie." Said Howard.

"The producers hated Liam Nesson since he was Irish." said Jackie.

The group saw Brian Griffin.

"My owner was pwned by Liam Nesson once." said Brian.

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" said G.

"Of course, he ended up posting the whole thing on Twitter." said Brian.

"I use Facebook." said Russell.

"They both are stupid." said Drift.

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile with Ray he was sad.

"The first time Globox does something with someone other then me." said Ray.

He sighed and walked to the Bullls.

"You guys know what I'm talking about right?" said Ray.

He then sighed.

"Of course not, you're a bunch of bulls who don't understand a word of english." said Ray.

He then noticed one bull with two scars over each eye.

He gasped.

"El Torro." said Ray.

He then ran off.

The Bulls were also shocked and fainted.

El Torro bellowed evilly.


	5. Dominator With a Pearl

With Bugs and Sonic; they were at the scene of where Randy was filmed.

Sonic was doing some work on his iPad.

"The culprit should be in one of those rooms." said Sonic.

Bugs sighed.

"I can hardly wait to see you crash through the next window." said Bugs.

"With this new app Tails created, I'll be able to find out which apartment the video was shot from." said Sonic.

He aimed the iPad at the windows before beeping sounds were heard as it was pointing at the top floor.

"Found it." Sonic said before giving the iPad to Bugs, "Hold this."

He then started leaping upward from wall to wall.

"This I got to see." said Bugs.

In the apartment; Perry was dressed up like a cowboy (cowgirl for that matter), when Sonic ended up crashing into her window without breaking it.

The obese woman saw Sonic.

"Pervert." said Perry.

Sonic slid off the window before falling in a dumpster.

He poked his head out of the dumpster with a banana peel on his head before removing it.

"Perhaps we should break down the front door." said Sonic.

"Good call." said Bugs.

"Good, we are on the same page." said Sonic.

Later; Perry was about to walk out of the apartment but Sonic and Bugs broke down the door.

"Okay Perry, time for some answers." said Sonic.

"Looking at me through the window wasn't enough?" said Perry.

Sonic sighed.

Bugs saw a video camera and looked at the video of Randy changing from Ninja to ordinary Randy Cunningham.

"Why'd you do it?" said Bugs.

Sonic smirked.

"Perry is our Man." said Sonic.

"I'm a woman." said Perry.

"You're a dangerous woman with hairy legs, so you are a man." said Sonic.

Bugs managed to push the erase button on the camera and erased the video from Perry's computer and delete the video from Youtube.

Perry is shocked.

"HEY!" She shouted.

Sonic then pulled out a neurolyzer and aimed it at Perry before pushing the main button on it, wiping Perry's memories.

Bugs was looking at the Rodeo brochure.

"Randy Cunningham is not the Norrisville Ninja, and you're heading to the Rodeo to do a bull ride." said Bugs.

"Sure." Perry said before leaving the apartment.

"Poor bulls, they don't stand a chance." said Sonic.

"I don't care." said Bugs. "Besides I'm not going. I've got other things to do."

He then left the apartment.

Sonic turned on his communicator.

"Good news, I found out Perry exposed Randy, destroyed the evidence, and wiped her memories of the whole thing." said Sonic.

" _That's good, you'd better head for Norrisville. Dominator's there trying to get her hands on a Chaos Pearl._ " Tails said from the communicator.

Sonic drank a bottle of Coca Cola before spitting it out in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Sonic.

Tails who was somehow drenched in soda sighed.

"Yeah, she's in Norrisville." said Tails.

"On my way." said Sonic.

He turned off his communicator and ran off.

In Norrisville High; Dominator in armored form was using some type of advanced device to open up the Sorcerer's prison.

"Almost got it." said Dominator.

The prison opened up.

"Perfect." said Dominator.

She then used the device to make a grappling hook go down and get a Pearl before bringing it up.

Just then Doug came and saw this.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Doug.

Dominator is mad and uses her Lava sword and kills Doug.

Slimovitz saw what happened.

"Hey, you can't just kill one of my students." said Slimovitz.

He then saw that it was Doug.

"Oh wait, it's Doug. Nevermind." said Slimovitz.

He then walked off.

Dominator turned into her true form.

"Now that this is out of the way, I can capture someone Randy Cunningham really cares about." said Dominator.

She then pulled out a gold chain and attached it to the pearl, making it seem like a necklace and putting it on.

"But first." said Dominator.

She then started dancing.

However; Sonic then appeared and punched her in the gut, sending her crashing into some lockers.

Dominator is mad.

She got on her feet and saw Sonic and smirked.

"Oh hey; Sonic right? Haven't seen you in a while. How long's it been since that incident in Egypt where you blasted me through a temple?" said Dominator.

"You know, I was expecting you to be a guy when we first met, but when I discovered that you were a lady, it sure came as a surprise to me." said Sonic.

Bugs who just showed up is shocked.

"Dominator is a Girl?" He asked

"YES I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT RABBIT! HOW I EVER LOST TO YOUR FRIENDS I WLL NEVER KNOW!" shouted Dominator.

"I can explain that, you weren't expecting any of it." said Sonic.

Dominator smirked and grabbed her skirt.

"Then I believe you weren't expecting this." Dominator said as she lifted her skirt up part way.

Sonic and Bugs covered their eyes and screamed.

Dominator then lifted her skirt up a little more, revealing a lava dagger on her leg.

"AHA!" yelled Dominator.

Sonic and Bugs uncovered their eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh okay." said Bugs.

"That makes sense." said Sonic.

Dominator then grabbed the dagger and tossed it to the heroes.

But Sonic went Darkspine Sonic and grabbed the dagger by the blade, turning it into an ordinary stone dagger.

"Alright bitch, you're going to have to do better then that." said Sonic.

Dominator then smacked Sonic across the face with a lava mallet.

It turned Darkspine Sonic back to Normal Sonic.

"Much better." Sonic said before passing out.

Bugs drew out a mallet, but was pinned to the ground by Dominator.

"I could kill you right this minute, but I've got something better planned for your Norrisville Ninja friend Randy Cunningham." said Dominator.

In the Nomicon; Randy was now standing on top of a snowboard that was on top of a barrel on its side while playing ping pong with both hands.

"You can do better then this. I'm in the zone, there is no way you can get me to break." said Randy.

However; a Pizza Hut box was tossed in front of him.

Randy became nervous.

"Starting to break." said Randy.

The Shogan smirked.

"You're starting to lose it, I can tell." said the Shogan.

"Hey, how about a break. There is pizza after all." said Randy.

"NO!" yelled the Shogan.

Randy groaned.

He then saw the First Ninja and Theresa in the area.

Randy then became shocked.

"Wow, what luck." said Randy.

The Shogun is mad.

"How dare you." said the Shogun.

He then spun Randy around faster.

"I'm going to be sick." said Randy.

Theresa became mad.

"Hey, you can't do that." said Theresa.

"Can I?" said the Shogun.

First Ninja approached the Shogun.

"Look, lets just back up a sec and take this one step at a time." said the First Ninja.

Randy stopped spinning on the board and barrel and felt dizzy.

"Why is the world spinning?" said Randy.

He then fell on his back.

Theresa is shocked.

"RANDY!" She shouted and kicked the Shogun in the Nuts and ran to Randy.

"Of all the training I had to do inside of this book, this is the worst bit of training ever." said Randy.

The First Ninja and Shogun were talking to each other.

"So what if people know who Randy Cunningham is, it's not the end of the world." said First Ninja.

"No one should ever know who the ninja is, nor should he have any friends." said the Shogun.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." said Randy.

The Shogun turned to Randy angrily.

"No one's talking to you." said the Shogun.

"This does concern me." said Randy.

"He has a point." said Theresa.

"Yep." said First Ninja.

'Well, because of this fiasco that's happened, he'll have to be stripped of the mask and Nomicon." said the Shogun.

Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

"Sorry, it's the way it's been for 800 years." said the First Ninja.

"Not only that, but you'll have to take the ultimate lesson, you and everyone else who figured out who you are will have their minds wiped." said the Shogun.

Randy became mad.

"I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE FOUND OUT WHO I AM!" yelled Randy.

The First Ninja, Shogun, and Theresa became shocked.

"What?" said the First Ninja.

"You can take the mask from me, the Nomicon, my memories, even my own life, but I will always fight to save my friends with or without the mask." said Randy.

The Shogun is shocked and started to cry.

"Of all the Ninjas I have seen you my boy are one of the greatest." said the Shogun.

Randy became confused.

"Wait, one minute you're contemplating taking my duties away, now you're saying that I'm one of the best ninja's ever?" said Randy.

The First Ninja approached Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've just proven that despite lots of people finding out who you are, you're willing to still protect others as either the Ninja or Randy Cunningham." said the First Ninja.

Randy is shocked.

"Wow." said Randy.

The First Ninja pulled out a device that looked like the Lightning Morpher.

"You're ready to achieve this level." said the First Ninja.

He attached the morpher to Randy's left wrist.

"May it help you in your battles to come." said the First Ninja.

Randy smiled before jumping into the sky.

In the real world; Randy regained consciousness, but in Theresa's body, and with his own hairdue.

"Finally, now to-"Randy said before noticing that he's in Theresa's body,"Get a haircut?"

Mike noticed it and became shocked.

"Wow, that's unfortunate." said Mike.

"You're telling me." said Randy.

He grabbed his real body and placed it next to the open Nomicon.

"Better get this right." said Randy.

"Alright." said Mike.

He grabbed the heads of the unconscious Randy body and Theresa and placed them face first in the Nomicon.

The Nomicon glowed and Theresa woke up shocked.

"What, where, who, what, why?" said Theresa.

She looked around.

"Oh, I'm home." said Theresa.

Randy soon came back.

Theresa saw him.

"Randy." Theresa said before hugging Randy.

However the hug was strong that randy can hardly breath.

"Theresa. I. Need. Air." said Randy.

Theresa stopped hugging Randy.

"Sorry." said Theresa.

Randy turned to Mike.

"Where's Sonic?" said Randy.

Mike checked his iPad.

"He and Bugs are in Norrisville trying to stop Dominator." said Mike.

Randy then put on his ninja mask and became the Ninja.

"I'd better help them out." said Randy.

Mike became confused.

"Wait, what about the entire world knowing who you are?" said Mike.

"I don't care anymore." said Randy.

He left the room.


	6. Death of El Torro

Back at the rodeo; everyone saw a man riding a horse and making it leap over 10 barrels.

"There we go ladies and gentlemen." said the announcer, "Now for the main event, the bull ride, done by Terry Perry."

Optimus sighed.

"Poor bull, he does not stand a chance." said Optimus.

"I hope the Bull kills Perry." said G.

"Agreed." said everyone.

"You said it." said the Announcer.

"I'm hope Doug gets killed by a Bull." said Howard.

He then heard his phone vibrating and red a text.

"Oh nevermind, Dominator already killed, and has Sonic and Bugs hostage." said Howard.

"Well, I'm out of here." said Sideswipe.

He left the rodeo before turning into vehicle mode.

Perry got on top of El Torro

"LET THE BULL RIDE BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

The bull leaped on it's back, crushing Perry.

Everyone started cheering.

"THE BULL IS THE WINNER!" yelled the announcer.

Globox became confused.

"A bull was able to defeat, Perry? Impossible, unless." said Globox.

Globox took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the bull.

The frog became shocked upon seeing the scars on the bulls eyes.

"El Torro." said Globox.

Everyone is shocked.

"I'm out of here." said G and flew off.

"Now I wish that Perry did complete the bull ride." said Russell.

"Agreed." said Fury who saw the whole thing.

A hand gave the announcer a piece of paper and he read it before becoming shocked.

"Hold up, we've got a last minute show. A bull fight done by the best bull fighter in the world; El Amazing Raymundo." said the announcer.

Everyone became shocked before cheering as a door labeled El Matador opened up; revealing Ray now dressed like a Matador and with a red cape in his hands was on the other side of the door.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wait is that Ray?" Asked Hank.

"I thought he didn't like rodeo's." said Star.

"He does enjoy bull fights." said Globox.

Marco became shocked.

"Is he insane, he's going to get himself killed." said Marco.

He turned and saw Janna somehow next to him.

"He's got a trick up his sleeve." said Janna.

Marco screamed before falling off his seat.

"You've got to stop scaring me like that." said Marco.

Janna chuckled.

"I get a kick out of it Diaz." said Janna.

The bull smirked and charged at Ray who simply did nothing.

As the bull got closer; Ray held the red cape up in front of him.

The bull hit the cape, but a clanging sound was heard as the bull fell unconscious.

Everyone became shocked.

Ray put the cape down, revealing that there was an anvil behind it.

Everyone was completely shocked.

Even the Bulls were.

Even the ghost of Scar was shocked.

However; they started cheering and threw roses to Ray.

He grabbed one rose and sniffed it.

"Ah, not bad." said Ray.

El Torro regained consciousness, but was badly dazed.

Ray held the cape in front of the bull who kept on looking at it.

The limbless hero walked off with the cape as the bull kept on following it, still dazed.

Ray eventually reached a wall and the bull ran into the wall, accidentally getting his horns stuck.

Everyone started cheering.

Ray grabbed a hammer and hammered the horns till they were bent.

Ray started laughing and grabbed a microphone.

"So gulla-bull." said Ray.

Everyone started laughing.

"What a nin-cow-poop." said Ray.

Everyone continued to laugh at Ray's jokes.

"Okay that's all I've got." said Ray.

The bull without his horns removed them from the wall and walked off.

Later; the bull was using a grinding wheel to sharpen his horns which were back on his head.

Ray touched the bull's back.

"Pardon me mac." said Ray.

The bull turned around and Ray placed a huge rubber band on the horns and walked back aways.

The bull became confused.

Ray then placed a huge boulder on the rubber band and let go, sending it flying into El Torro's face, knocking him out.

Everyone cheered as Ray bowed down several times.

The Bull is now completely mad and started to charge to Ray.

However Ray saw this and took a can of spinach out and ate it.

He then became pumped up.

Skinner became shocked.

"Huh, I thought that only worked on sailor men." said Skinner.

Everyone fell anime style.

The Bull charged and Ray punched the Bull and the mean bull is turned into 100 Burgers with Cheese.

He grabbed one burger and took a bite out of it.

"Hmm, tender." said Ray.

Everyone started cheering.

"EL TORRO IS DEAD!" yelled the announcer.

Everyone is shocked and cheered.

"AND BEST OF ALL, FREE BULL BURGERS!" shouted the evil Lion Horned alien and grabbed a burger and ate it.

Everyone cheered and ran to the burgers save for the Autobots.

Globox lifted Ray up off the ground and held him over his head.

"That's my man." said Globox.

Suddenly; El Torro's severed head fell from the sky and Ray grabbed it.

"Well, better take this bad boy to a taxidermist and have it mounted over my fire place." said Ray.

Everyone laughed.


	7. Randy Comes Clean

Back in Norrisville; Dominator had Bugs and Sonic in an oil barrel.

"Well, any minute now." said Dominator.

She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them.

Eventually; she caught sight of Randy Cunningham as the ninja driving the Ninja Cycle towards here.

The villainess smirked.

"Perfect timing." said Dominator.

Randy stopped in front of Dominator and got off.

"Randy Cunningham I presume." said Dominator.

Randy removed his mask.

"Very good presumption despite the fact that I was just exposed on the internet and television. Now where are Bugs and Sonic?" said Randy.

"We're in the can." said Sonic.

"Oh okay, I'll wait." said Randy.

"He means the oil barrel can." said Bugs.

"Oh." said Randy, "That was unexpected."

Dominator smirked and grabbed her skirt.

"Then I believe you weren't expecting this." Dominator said before lifting her skirt up part ways.

Randy covered his eyes and screamed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Randy shouted.

Dominator lifted her skirt up a little more, revealing a blaster attached to her leg.

"AHA!" said Dominator.

Randy uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh okay." said Randy.

Dominator then removed the blaster and aimed at Randy.

Randy put his ninja mask back on.

Just then Theresa arrived with a sword.

"Not so fast Dominator." said Theresa.

Dominator is shocked.

"What the? How did you find me?" asked Dominator

Theresa was about to say something when she became confused.

"How did we Plop Plop and First Ninja?" Asked Theresa.

The First Ninja and Plop Plop who were somehow outside of the Nomicon were confused as well.

"Well you got me." Plop Plop said as he checked a laptop, "By all accounts this doesn't make any sense."

"Agreed." said First Ninja. "Kind of like how no one knew Oz faked his own Death."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Oz; Oscar Diggs was looking at a clipboard and talking to Glinda.

"Okay, so I'm going to need all the treasure I can fit in my hot air balloon, a bunch of high explosives, I've got the projector machine, and a very awesome booming voice for when I pull off my fake death." said Oscar.

Glinda nodded.

"This may take some time." said Glinda.

"Time's the one thing I've got." said Oscar.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyways, where are Sonic and Bugs?" said Theresa.

"We're in the can." said Bugs.

"Oh okay, we'll wait." said Plop Plop.

The barrel then tipped over.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Sonic.

"YEAH, IT SHOULD BE THAT OBVIOUS!" yelled Bugs.

First Ninja turned to Plop Plop.

"You're an idiot Plop Plop." said First Ninja.

"My mother was a heavy drinker." said Plop Plop.

Dominator snapped her fingers and winged baboons appeared before she turned into her armored form.

"GET THE NINJA'S FRIENDS!" shouted Dominator.

The baboons flew to Theresa, First Ninja, and Plop Plop.

"Leave Randy Cunningham to me." said Dominator.

She held up the Chaos Pearl and it started to glow.

Randy became shocked.

"It can't be." said Randy.

Dominator smirked.

"Oh but it is." said Dominator and laughed and the orb glowed and made Dominator grow giant. "Try this on for size."

Dominator then stepped on Randy several times, crushing, but not killing him.

Randy got on his feet.

"Okay then, this will be very hard." said Randy.

In the barrel; Sonic and Bugs were banging on it, trying to get out.

"Why are these things only able to be opened from the outside?" said Sonic.

"Design." said Bugs.

Sonic then thought of something and pulled out a grinder.

"I knew this thing would come in handy." said Sonic.

Back outside Randy was running away from the Giant Dominator and she blasted him with her giant blaster.

But Randy Dodged it and is shocked.

Giant Dominator smirked.

"You pathetic humans. You think your a great Ninja. Ha your as pathetic." said Giant Dominator.

Randy is shocked and mad and sees his Morpher and smirked.

"Let's hope this works." said Randy and pressed the Lightning Morpher.

Soon Randy began to glow and Giant Dominator covered her eyes.

Soon the Tengu spirit appeared and went into Randy and his suit turned Red, black Chest Armor appeared and went on his torso, the gloves and boots turned silver and Tengu Wings appeared.

The battlizer powered up.

"Lets roll." said Randy.

He then flew into the air.

The top of the oil barrel was grinded off thanks to Sonic who was powering up the grinder in his Darkspine Sonic form.

Sonic and Bugs got out of the barrel.

"About time, it was about to smell like dead ugly rabbit in there." said Sonic.

Bugs became mad.

"You threatened to make hasenpfeffer out of me." said Bugs.

Sonic smiled.

"It's time to kick ass, and chew bubble gum" Sonic said before flaring up some more, "And I'm all out of gum."

The two ran into battle.

Back with Randy Dominator blasted the Ninja and Randy was dodging everything.

The Giant Villainess smirked and snapped her fingers as Batlings appeared.

Randy saw this and took out a Two Tengu Headed Sais.

"Time to show these Batlings what a Battlizer Ninja can do." said Randy.

He then slashed the Batlings before they fell to the ground dead.

Randy then punched Dominator in the gut several times.

He then drew out the Sais again and slashed the Chaos Pearl off the golden chains before it fell to the ground.

Dominator became shocked before shrinking to normal size.

Randy flew to the ground and grabbed the pearl.

Dominator turned into her true form.

"No don't, if you do that, it'll cause lots of destruction." said Dominator.

Randy got ready to stab the pearl with a sai.

"Not my problem anymore." said Randy.

He stabbed the pearl and it released all the energy within it, creating a huge explosion that knocked everyone far away and knocked Randy out.

Later; Randy woke up on a bed without his ninja outfit on and gasped in shock.

"It was a dream, it was all a dream. That explain's why I was exposed on social media and why I destroyed the Chaos Pearl." said Randy.

"Ehh." said a familiar voice.

Randy turned and saw that he was in his own bedroom with Bugs, Sonic, and Theresa looking at him.

"Not a dream; you were exposed on social media, and you did destroy a Chaos Pearl." said Bugs.

"But good thing the First Ninja told Mayor Kronk to put up a force field over everything so it wont be destroyed." said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"Where is he?" said Randy.

"He and Plop Plop went back into the Nomicon after the whole ordeal." said Theresa.

"After the pearl blew up, we brought you back here." said Sonic.

Randy became confused.

"And the Ninja Cycle?" said Randy.

"Still in one piece." said Bugs.

Donnie came in.

"Well, the neurolyzer is finished up. Now we can wipe everyone's memories of Randy being the Ninja." Donnie said before putting on a pair of shades, "But we'll need some eye protection."

Randy thought about it and smiled.

"No need Donnie." said Randy.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Donnie.

"I'm tired of hiding who I am to everyone. Time to let everyone know about the Norrisville Ninja." Randy said before walking off.

"Oh come on, I had Tails, Donnie, and Azmuth spend 7 hours on a neurolyzer to wipe everyone's memories. Now he doesn't want it to happen?" said Sonic.

"Tony Stark told everyone he was Iron Man and everyone loved him." said Randy.

"He's got you there." said Bugs.

Randy walked out the front door and saw a podium with lots of microphones on it.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a voice.

The entire press started filming and taking pictures of Randy.

Everyone is shocked and Ben saw this.

"Hey no fair. All I got when I was exposed was an interview with Donald Trump." said Ben.

Bugs became shocked.

"The republican presidential candidate?" said Bugs.

"Yeah that guy." said Ben.

"America will be a disaster with Trump as president." said Bugs.

The two nodded.

Meanwhile at Ray and Globox's condo; Ray was sitting on a recliner and looking at the mounted head of El Torro over the fire place while drinking tea.

Ray smiled.

"Yeah, it looks good there." said Ray.

Globox entered and saw the bull head.

"I think it'd be better on the front door." said Globox.

Ray sighed.

"Glo, whenever a hunter gets the head of an animal they killed stuffed and mounted, they place it over the fire place. Everyone knows that." said Ray.

The toad nodded.

"Yeah I see." said Globox, "And for the record, you killing El Torro has hit the news, but the top story is still Randy being the ninja."

"Yeah, that's predictable." said Ray, "At least I no longer hold a grudge for rodeos."

"You sure?" His Toad brother asked, "What about the Rodeo Pigs?"

Ray scoffed.

"Please, if those pigs die, then those dead animals will be sent to a butcher shop and turned into bacon, pork ribs, and or ham." said Ray.

Suddenly; a ham steak came flying from the kitchen and into Ray's hands before he ate it.

Janna came out of the kitchen with a frying pan full of bacon, pork ribs, and ham.

"Mmm, not bad Janna. I always thought of you as a twisted person who didn't like to cook, but we can't always judge a book by its cover." said Ray.

"Please pigs fly before that creepy girl can cook." said Globox.

"I saw Star create flying pigs before." said Janna.

Globox became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Globox.

Ray shook his head.

"She's a princess from another dimension with a magical wand." said Ray, "Me I'm some limbless character created by five fairies who just recently killed a dangerous bull and got free pig meat out of it."

Soon a flying Pig came by and he is mad.

"Those have better not have been my relatives you freak." said Fying Pig and punched Ray.

The three looked at the pig meat and placed it on the coffee table and backed away slowly.

"We can't take that chance." said Ray.


End file.
